Proyecto X
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: "Soy el resultado de un experimento que se supone que destruiría a las tres facciones, pero tengo amigos que me ayudaran a superar mi oscuro pasado y me ayudaran a mi a controlar ese poder" Oc x Akeno, Iseei x harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

 _ **En una celda se encontraba un niño de 9 años, eran pelinegro y tenían lo ojos azules EL niño tenía algunos corte y tenía su ropa rasgada.**_

 _¿Cuánto más durara este infierno?-pensó el niño_

Parece que amaneciste bien hoy Ken-san

 _ **Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, voltearon a ver y era un señor de mediana edad con una bata de laboratorio y que estaba acompañado por otros dos sujetos.**_

¿Qué quieren ahora?-dijo el pelinegro

Sólo venimos por ti para concluir el experimento-dijo el sujeto

 _ **Los otros sujetos abrieron la puerta de la celda y agarraron al niño, él ponía resistencia pero era inútil. Ellos lo llevaron un laboratorio y lo amararon a una meso.**_

¡JURO QUE ME LO PAGARAN!-grito el niño

Sólo tranquilízate-dijo uno de los sujetos antes de anestesiarlo

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _ **Ken estaba despertando poco a poco y vio que ahora estaba en la celda, se reviso a si mismo y vio que seguía igual, pero por alguna razón se sentía diferente.**_

Por fin despiertas-dijo el sujeto entrando a la celda-Dime ¿No te sientes diferente? ¿Más poderoso?

¿Qué me hiciste?-dijo Ken

Nada importante, solo te convertí en la mejor amenaza para las tres facciones-dijo el sujeto

Eres un…AHHH

 _ **A Ken le comenzó a doler demasiado la cabeza y gritaba de dolor.**_

No te esfuerces demasiado acabas de salir de la operación-dijo el sujeto-Te tomara como una semana acostumbrarte al dolor pero….

 _ **No pudo terminar de hablar porque Ken había travesado su estomago con su mano, el sujeto solo vio a Ken y ahora tenía los ojos de color rojo como la sangre y una expresión de ira de sed de venganza.**_

 _ **El sujeto escupió sangre, Ken saco su mano del estomago del sujeto y este cayó muerto, de repente aparecieron miles de guardias, todos empezaron a atacarlo pero se sorprendieron al ver que sus heridas se regeneraban rápidamente. Ken sintió como su cuerpo ardía y vio como salía fuego de sus manos, arrojo un gran ataque de fuego a los guardias y los hizo cenizas a todos.**_

 _ **El incendio el lugar quemando a todos los que estuvieran dentro, el paso días y días caminando en busca de un hogar y por fin había encontrado una hermosa casa que tenía un granero.**_

 _ **El decidió meterse al granero, se recostó en la paja y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar dormido.**_

 _ **Más tarde**_

Oye niño-dijo un hombre rubio de unos 30 años que sacudía a Ken-Oye despierta

Mmm ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ken despertando

Eso debería decirlo yo ¿Qué haces aquí en mi granero?-dijo el hombre

Perdón señor, es solo que no tengo un lugar a donde ir y vi su granero y…

Espera ¿Estas sólo?-dijo el hombre-¿Qué paso con tus padre?

Ellos fueron asesinados por uno sujetos-dijo Ken triste

Lamento haber tocado ese tema, entonces ¿No tienes a nadie?-dijo el hombre y Ken negó con la cabeza-Entonces que te parece vivir conmigo

¿En serio?

Si, necesito un poco de ayuda y podría cuidarte como mi hijo, ¿Qué dices?-dijo el hombre

Acepto, muchas gracias

Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el hombre

Ken

Bueno Ken, yo me llamo Joe Brooks y desde hoy tu nombre será Ken Brooks-dijo el hombre

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _9 años después_**

 ** _Se encontraba un joven pelinegro de 18 años que se encontraba cortando leña, ese joven era Ken, se había vuelto un joven trabajador y atractivo para las mujeres. Todos los días ayudaba a su padre con los deberes de la casa y del granero._**

¡KEN! ¡VEN UN MOMENTO!-grito su padre desde la casa

 ** _Ken dejo de cortar leña y fue a la casa, entro y se encontró con Joe que estaba sentado en la sala._**

¿Qué pasa papá?-dijo Ken

Ken, ¿No estarías interesado en ir a la escuela?-dijo Joe

¿Escuela? No lose, sabes bien que los chicos me buscan pelea y que no controlo mi fuerza-dijo Ken

Descuida, a la escuela que iras no habrá nadie que te moleste-dijo su padre

¿Seguro?-dijo Ken

Completamente seguro-dijo Joe

Bien, ¿A qué escuela iré?-dijo Ken

A la academia Kuo-dijo su padre

Pero queda un pocos lejos de aquí-dijo Ken

No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso, sígueme-dijo Joe saliendo de la casa

 ** _Joe y Ken dirigieron al granero, entrando Ken vio que algo estaba cubierto por una manta. Joe se acerco y agarro un extremo de la manta._**

¿Listo?-dijo Joe y Ken asistió

 ** _Joe jalo la manta rebelando una grandiosa motocicleta de color azul con llamas en ella._**

Wow, papá esto es…

Increíble lose, es tú regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Joe

Aun no puedo creer que ya haiga pasado 9 años-dijo Ken

Sí aun recuerdo cuando te encontré dormido en la paja, el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Joe

Y el mío, gracias papá-dijo Ken abrazandolo

De nada hijo-dijo Joe-Bueno lo mejor será que te prepares porque mañana iras a la academia

De acuerdo-dijo Ken

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Ken estaba montado en su nueva moto dirigiéndose a la academia Kuo, llegando estaciono su moto y se dirigió a la entrada de la academia y durante el camino escucho los susurros de las chicas_**

Kyya ese chico es guapo

Es lindo pero se ve como un delincuente

¿Tendrá novia?

 _¿Qué pasa con estas chicas?-pensó Ken_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, preséntate por favor-dijo el maestro

Hola, mi nombre es Ken Brooks, espero llevarnos bien-dijo Ken

Bien, puedes sentarte atrás de la señorita Rias-dijo el maestro y Ken asistió y hizo caso

 ** _Fue a su lugar y vio a Rias, una chica hermosa de cabello carmesí de ojos azules, se sento y se presento._**

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ken Brooks, un gusto conocerte-dijo Ken

También es un gusto conocerte Ken-san-dijo Rias

 ** _En el descanso_**

 ** _Ken se encontraba caminando por la escuela hasta que encontró a un joven castaño tirado en el piso._**

Oye chico ¿Estás bien?-dijo Ken ayudándolo a pararse

Se podría decir que sí-dijo el castaño –Gracias por ayudarme

De nada, ¿Quién te golpeo? ¿No me digas que hay brabucones aquí?-dijo Ken

No es que me capturaron viendo al club de kendo en los vestidores-dijo el castaño

Ya veo, déjame darte un consejo amigo, si vas a espiar chicas no lo hagas si estas practican un deporte de combate-dijo Ken

Lo tomare en cuenta-dijo el Cataño-Por cierto ¿Tu eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto

Sí soy nuevo, hoy comencé a asistir-dijo Ken

Entonces déjame darte la bienvenida, me llamo Issei Hyoudo-dijo el Cataño

Me llamo Ken Brooks, un gusto Issei-dijo Ken-Sabes algo, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ken se había hecho amigos de todos en la academia, pero se llevaba mejor con Issei, aunque era un pervertido era buena persona, pero un día sintió un mal presentimiento, una tal Yuma había invitado a Issei a una cita, por alguna razón sintió algo en aquella chica que lo le caía bien._**

 ** _Ken decidió espiarlos, los siguió desde los edificios, le resulto fácil por las habilidades que esos malditos sujetos le habían dado._**

 ** _Durante la cita pudo notar la sonrisa falsa en Yuma, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron, Ken se escondió en un arbusto y espero, Issei y ella hablaban de cosas e Issei le regalo una pulsera, todo iba de maravilla hasta que…._**

Issei ¿Morirías por mi?-dijo Yuma sombríamente

 _¿Qué?-pensaron Ken y Issei al mismo tiempo_

 ** _Yuma se alejo un poco de Issei y cambio su ropa a un traje de cuero ajustado y un par de alas negras emergieron de su espalda._**

 ** _Empezó a reunir energía en una mano y lo que hizo fue un tipo de lanza y la apunto a Issei, él no pudo moverse y la lanza le atravesó el hígado._**

¡MALDITA!-grito Ken lazándose contra Yuma

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe que la mando a estrellarse contra los árboles del parque._**

¡MALDITO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME!-grito Yuma furiosa

 ** _Ella comenzó a lanzare lanzas de luz y Ken las esquivaba pero una le dio entrenándose en su pecho, el cayo de rodillas._**

Hahaha ya no eres tan valiente verdad-dijo Yuma burlonamente

Jajajaja-Ken se comenzó a reír como loco-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes perra?-dijo levantando la mirada

 ** _Yuma se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Ken, eran rojos sangre y él la estaba viendo con ansias de matarla._**

¿Eso es todo?-dijo sacando la lanza del pecho-Vamos no me digas que eres una debilucha

 ** _Yuma se sorprendió más al ver como la herida de Ken se curaba rápidamente. Ken se comenzó a acercar a ella lentamente_**

¿C…c…cómo es posible?-dijo Yuma espantada y comenzando a caminar hacia atrás

¿Qué pasa perra? ¿Estás asustada?-dijo Ken-Pues deberías

 ** _Ken le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo, Yuma intento uir volando pero Ken agarro sus alas, puso un pie en su espalda y comenzó a jalar sus alas._**

Parece que te gustan muchos tus alas ¿no?-dijo Ken con una sonrisa de sicópata

¡AHHH! ¡NO! ¡BASTA!-grito Yuma de dolor

 ** _El dolor que sentía era imaginable, comenzó a llorar debido al dolor._**

¡POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD!  
¿Piedad? ¡TU NO TUVISTE PIEDAD CON MI AMIGO! ¡CREES QUE TU MERECES PIEDAD!-grito Ken

 ** _Ken jalo con fuerza y las alas de Yuma fueron arrancadas, Yuma grito llorando por el dolor, se había formado un gran charco de sangre, Ken arrojo las alas lejos. Yuma se encontraba en el suelo llorando, Ken la agarro del cuello y la levanto, su mano izquierda se transformo en una especie de escopeta. Recargo la escopeta en el pecho de Yuma_**

¿Q..q..qué estás haciendo?-dijo Yuma aterrada

Oh, ¿No has escuchado la sensación que arrasa la nación?-dijo Ken recargando más el arma-Las perras aman los cañones-dijo antes de atravesar el arma en su pecho

 ** _Yuma soltó un gran grito de dolor antes de caer muerta. Ken se acerco al cuerpo de Iseei._**

 _Tal vez si hubiera actuado antes esto no hubiera pasado-pensó Ken mientras us ojos regresaban a ser azules_

 ** _Pero de repente un círculo rojo apareció y de él salió Rias junto con un una chica pelinegra, un chica peli blanca y un chico rubio que Ken ya conocía._**

¿Rias?-dijo Ken sorprendido y confundido

Hola Ken-san-dijo Rias

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo ken

Venimos por mi nuevo siervo-dijo Rias

¿Siervo?-dijo Ken confundido-¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno ya no importa ocultarlo más-dijo Rias-Nosotros somos demonios Ken-san

 ** _Rias y los demás dejaron ver sus alas de demonio y Ken se sorprendió._**

Nos llevaremos a Issei-kun para curarlo-dijo Rias-No tienes que preocuparte

Está bien-dijo Ken

Por cierto quiero que mañana vengas al club del ocultismo-dijo Rias

De acuerdo-dijo Ken antes de irse

Akeno-dijo Rias

¿Si Buchou?-dijo la pelinegra

Quiero que vigiles a Ken-san-dijo Rias

No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces-dijo Akeno

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Ken se encontraba durmiendo en tranquilamente en su cuarto, pero sintió algo a lado de él. Eso lo despertó y levanto la cobija, y se sorprendió por lo que vio era Akeno desnuda._**

 _¿Por qué está Akeno aquí? Y ¿Por qué está desnuda?-pensó Ken_

 ** _Akeno comenzó a despertar._**

Ahh-bostezo lindamente-buenos días Ken-san

¿Qué haces aquí Akeno? Y ponte ropa por favor-dijo Ken cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos

Ara, no sabía que fueras tímido Ken-san-dijo Akeno

No lo soy, solo respeto la privacidad de una mujer-dijo Ken

¿Ah sí? Pero no me importa que me veas Ken-san-dijo Akeno seductoramente

 _*TOC* *TOC*_

 ** _Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Y el padre de Ken entro_**

Oye Ken apúrate o ll…-se quedo congelado a ver a Ken con Akeno desnuda-Perdón por interrumpir-dijo cerrando la puerta

¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-grito Ken

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Después de darle una excusa al padre de Ken, él y Akeno se dirigían a la academia en la moto de Ken, Akeno se recargaba mucho en Ken y sus pechos se pegaban mucho en su espalda, poniéndolo nervioso y sonrojado._**

 _Son muy suaves-pensó Ken_

 ** _Poco tiempo después llegaron a la academia, todos los chicos y chicas de la academia comenzaron a decir cosas sobre ellos._**

Cómo es posible esto-dijo un chico en shock

Esto es irreal-dijo otro chico

Primero Issei con Rias onne-sama y ahora este delincuente con Akeno onee-sama-dijo otro chico

 _Así que Iseei está bien, me alegro-pensó Ken_

Tú maldito delincuente, aléjate de Akeno-senpai-dijo un chico que estaba listo para darle un golpe a Ken

 ** _Ken agarro al sujeto de su brazo y lo derribo, agarro su brazo y lo comenzó a torcer._**

Escucha chico, no quiero problemas así que no me molestes ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Ken

Sí lo que tu digas pero suéltame, me haces daño-dijo el chico

 ** _Ken soltó al chico y este se fue corriendo._**

¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso Ken-san?-dijo Akeno

Créeme es mejor que no sepas-dijo Ken

Se ve que eres un chico misterioso-dijo Akeno-Bueno Ken-san te veré más tarde en el club

De acuerdo-dijo Ken

 ** _Más tarde en el descanso_**

 ** _Ken se dirigía al club del ocultismo, entro al club y vio a Issei y a los demás pero le llamo la atención el guante rojo que tenia Issei en su brazo izquierdo._**

Ken, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Issei

Rias me pidió que viniera-dijo Ken-me alegra que estés bien después de lo que paso anoche

Espera, ¿tú recuerdas a Yuma?-dijo Issei

Sí, pero por el momento no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Ken

Gracias por venir Ken-san-dijo Rias- Quería hablar sobre algo importante

¿De qué se trata?-dijo Ken

Pude notar que emites una energía muy extraña-dijo Rias

 _Maldición-pensó Ken_

Pero es una muy extraña y quería saber si me podías decir sobre Rias

Con todo respeto Rias, no me siento muy cómodo hablar sobre ello-dijo Ken

¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

Créeme es algo muy doloroso para mí-dijo Ken un poco deprimido

 ** _Rias noto que había tocado un tema muy personal de Ken, así que decidió no tocar más ese tema_**

Bueno la otra razón por la que te llame es para que te unieras a mi nobleza-dijo Rias

Entonces ¿Seré un demonio?-dijo Ken

Exacto, aceptas-dijo Rias

Acepto-dijo Ken

Bien, entonces-dijo Rias sacando una pieza de ajedrez (la de torre)

 ** _Rias comenzó con el ritual y la pieza entro en el pecho de Ken, de la espalda de Ken salieron unas alas de demonio._**

Bienvenido al club del ocultismo-dijo Rias

 ****Bienvenido Ken-san-dijo Akeno

 _Me pregunto si esto está bien-pensó Ken- Ya que tengo este poder para matar demonios y otras cosas_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Ken se dirigía a la academia, ya habían pasado unos días desde que él y Issei se habían vuelto demonios y formar parte del club del ocultismo, ellos dos trabajaban realizando contratos que era algo que hacían los demonios._**

 ** _Él había llegado a la academia y fue al club pero escucho algo dentro que le llamo la atención_**

Issei, no te vuelvas a acercar a la iglesia-escucho la voz de Rias

 ** _Ken entro y vio a Issei siendo regañado por Rias_**

Pero…

Sin peros, como humano podrías haber revivido como demonio, pero ahora si mueres no hay manera de revivirte y además la iglesia tiene los principales peligros para nosotros-dijo Rias

Está bien Buchou-dijo Issei

¿Qué hiciste Issei?-dijo Ken

Bueno es que yo…

Ara ara, Issei-kun ya ha dejado de ser regañado por Rias, Buchou tenemos una orden del archiduque-dijo Akeno entrando

¿Enserio?, bueno entonces esta es la mejor ovación de enseñarles a ti Issei y Ken como pelean los demonios-dijo Ria

¿Vamos a ir?-dijo Issei

 _Esto es malo-pensó Ken_

Si es momento de irnos-dijo Rias

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Llegaron a un almacén en la noche, la puerta estaba abierta_**

 _Debo controlarme, no debo perder el control-pensó Ken_

Tenemos una orden de eliminar a un demonio exiliado que ha engañado a humanos para comérselos-dijo Rias pero noto que Ken estaba nervioso-Ken ¿Estás bien?

¿Eh? Si no es nada-dijo Ken

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias

SI estoy bien-dijo Ken

Bueno, también les explicara las habilidades de cada una de las evil pieces-dijo Rias

¿Habilidades?-dijeron Issei y Ken

Si, hablemos mientras caminemos-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias comenzó a hablar sobre las evil pieces pero Ken no puso atención por que escuchaba voces en su cabeza._**

 _Oye ¿No me vas a dejar salir?-dijo la voz-Me dejaste salir para ayudar a tú amigo ¿Por qué no ahora?_

 _Cierra la boca, esa vez fue importante pero si te dejo salir de seguro mataras a los demás-dijo Ken en su mente_

 _No los matare y menos a la pelinegra, se que te gusta-dijo la voz_

 _Ya cállate-dijo Ken_

 ** _Ken no se había dado cuenta que habían entrado a un cuarto muy grande con las luces apagadas, el pudo notar un olor desagradable y conocido, de repente unas pisados se oyeron y de la oscuridad salió…_**

Oppai-dijo Issei

No estaría tan seguro-dijo Ken

 ** _La criatura tenia la parte de arriba de una mujer sin ropa pero la parte de abajo era un cuerpo grotesco._**

 _Vamos Ken, deja que me divierta-dijo la voz de nuevo_

 _¡QUE TE CALLES!-le grito Ken_

Demonio exiliado Vizer, hemos venido a eliminarte-dijo Rias elegantemente

Ketaketaketa, que es eso que he oído, bañare tu cuerpo como el color de ti cabello-dijo la criatura

 _Si no me dejas divertirme por las buenas serán por las malas-dijo la voz_

 _No te atre…._

Hablas elegantemente…Yuuto-dijo Rias

Hai, Bucchou-dijo Kiba

¿Nosotros que hacemos?-dijo Issei

No es necesario que peleen, solo observe-dijo Rias pero noto que no estaba Ken-¿Dónde está Ken?

¡AHHHHH!

 ** _Un gran grito de dolor se escucho y todos voltearon a ver a la criatura, la criatura estaba siendo golpeada por Ken, Ken no dejaba de golpear a la criatura, no le tenía piedad. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que hacía Ken, él levanto a la criatura con suma facilidad y la azoto contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta dejar a la criatura medio muerta en el suelo_**

Vamos no me digas que es todo lo que tienes, quiero divertirme más-dijo Ken con una sonrisa sádica en su cara

 ** _De la nada de sus brazos aparecieron unas espadas y le comenzó hacer múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo, todos estaban sorprendidos pero Akeno estaba sonrojada y sonriendo por ver a Ken haciéndole eso a al demonio. Ken se detuvo y se quedo mirando al demonio que estaba tirado en el suelo y en un charco de sangre_**

Ultima petición perra-dijo Ken

Ma….tame-dijo el demonio a duras penas

Concedido-dijo Ken

 ** _De su cuerpo aparecieron llamas, creo una gran bola de fuego y se la lanzo al demonio, el demonio fue quemado hasta ser cenizas._**

 _Woou-pensaron todos_

 _Ara ara no sabía que Ken-san fuera como yo-pensó Akeno con sus mejillas rojas y sonriendo_

 ** _Ken regreso a la normalidad y vio que tenía sangre en su cara y ropa, volteo a ver a sus compañeros que lo veían con asombro, él solo salió corriendo_**

¡ESPERA KEN!-grito Rias pero era inútil

 ** _Con Ken_**

 ** _Ken llego a su casa y subió al baño y se quito la ropa y se metió a bañar para quitarse la sangre. Acabándose de bañar se miro al espejo y en el espejo apareció su reflejo pero tenía sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa de sicópata._**

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Ken

Lo hice para divertirme-dijo su reflejo-No lo hubiera hecho si me sacaras más a menudo

Estás loco si piensas que te dejare salir-dijo Ken

Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿Por qué no de nuevo?-dijo su reflejo

No lo volveré hacer y fin de la discusión-dijo Ken

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Ken había dejado de ir a la academia desde ese día, pero un día por la noche decidió ir a la ciudad, por la calle encontró a Issei que estaba con chico de cabello blanco que tenía una túnica de sacerdote y una chica rubia vestida de monja, lo que le llamo su atención fue que el peliblanco tenía un revolver apuntando a Issei._**

 _Déjamelo a mí-dijo la voz en su cabeza_

 _No esto lo arreglare yo-le dijo Ken_

 ** _Ken bajo de su moto y fue donde estaba Issei._**

Oye Issei ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ken

Ken-dijo Issei

Otro demonio-dijo el peliblanco

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Ken

Me llamo Freed Zaelzan, pero eso no importa, porque ustedes mierdas de demonios van a morir hoy-dijo el peliblanco

Escucha no quiero pel….

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Freed le disparo a Ken en la cabeza_**

¡KEN!-grito Issei

Haahahahaa, ¿eso es todo que tienes?-dijo Freed riendo como loco

 ** _Pero sintió que alguien le agarro el pie y vio que era Ken, alzo la cara y Freed vio que la herida de la bala se estaba regenerando y que tenía una mirada asesina y sus ojos habían cambiado a un color rojo_**

¡TE VOY A MATAR!-grito Ken

 ** _Ken se levanto jalando la pierna de Freed y lo comenzó a azotar contra el suelo hasta dejar un gran cráter_**

Debilucho-dijo Ken dejando a Freed-¿Están bien?

Si-dijeron los dos

 ** _En ese momento apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo, era el círculo de Rias_**

Ara ara es bueno verte de nuevo Ken-san-dijo Akeno

Parece que ya te hiciste cargo-dijo Rias

Fue fácil-dijo Ken

Buchou, vienen refuerzos y son muchos tenemos que irnos-dijo Akeno

Está bien, es momento de irnos-dijo Rias

¡NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS MALDITO!-Grito Freed levantándose y lazándole una botella de agua bendita a Ken

¡KEN!-gritaron todos

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _LA botella se rompió en du cabeza mojándolo, pero a Ken no le pasaba nada_**

Maldito, esta era mi playera favorita-dijo Ken

¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Freed sorprendido

Parece que aun no aprendes-dijo Ken dándole una patada al estomago y Freed cayó al suelo-Vámonos

Asia, ven con nosotros-dijo Issei a la chica rubia

No puedo-dijo Asia

Issei, es imposible que ella pueda venir, el círculo no funciona con ella-dijo Rias

Pero….

No te preocupes Issei-san, estaré bien-dijo Asia con una pequeña sonrisa

Volveré por ti-dijo Issei

Es mejor irnos ya-dijo Ken

 ** _Entraron en el círculo y se fueron, poco después aparecieron en el salón del club_**

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

 ** _Issei y Ken acababan de ser cacheteados por Rias que los miraba de forma seria_**

Te lo vuelvo a repetir una vez más, no puedes ir por la hermana y tú….

No tienes que decir nada, mejor expúlsame de una vez-dijo Ken

A mí también porque pienso ir-dijo Issei

 ** _El salón se quedo en un silencio incomodo, Ken simplemente se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a marchar pero se acerco a Issei y le susurro algo al oído y después se fue._**

 ** _Tiempo después a fuera de la academia_**

 ** _Issei, Kiba y Koneko se encontraban solos en la entrada de la academia y en unos segundos llego Ken, pero pudieron notar que sus ojos eran diferentes, los tenia de color rojo_**

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-dijo Ken

Queremos ayudar también-dijo Kiba

¿Enserio?-dijo Ken y ellos asistieron-¿Enserio quieres salvar a esa chica?-le dijo a Issei

Sí, no pienso dejarla sola-dijo Issei

Entonces vámonos-dijo Ken

Si-dijeron los tres

 ** _En la iglesia_**

Yo iré por el bosque trasero, siento tres presencias ahí-dijo Ken

¿Puedes sentirlas Ken-kun?-dijo Kiba

Si-dijo Ken

¿Estás seguro que puedes solo?-dijo Issei

No se preocupen estaré bien-dijo Ken

Entonces te lo dejamos a ti Ken-senpai-dijo Koneko

 ** _Ken fue a la parte trasera mientras los demás entraron a la iglesia, llego a un gran bosque_**

¿Así que este es humano que mato a Reynalle?-dijo una voz en la oscuridad

 ** _Ken se dio la vuelta y vio a tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres._**

 ** _La primera mujer era bella con pelo negro que le rapaba un ojo, llevaba un vestido azul que le hacía resaltar sus atributos_**

 ** _La segunda chica tenía el cabello rubio atado en coletas y llevaba un atuendo gótico._**

 ** _El hombre tenía el cabello negro y una gabardina_**

 ** _Los tres eran ángeles caídos_**

Kalawarner, Mitlet, no se confíen-dijo el hombre

Tranquilo Dohnaseek, acabaremos con él-dijo Kalawarner

Si no se ve tan fuerte, ¿Cómo pudo este insecto vencer a Reynalle?-dijo Mitlet

¿Insecto?-dijo Ken tronándose los nudillos-Ya veremos quién es el insecto

 ** _Los tres se separaron y emprendieron vuelo, comenzaron a lanzarle lanzas de luz, Ken los esquivaba, Ken dio un gran salto y golpeo a Dohnaseek en la cara haciéndolo caer, luego fue por las chicas, golpeo a las dos haciéndolas caer_**

 ** _Ken agarro a Dohnaseek de la cabeza y a azoto en el suelo hasta crear un cráter en el suelo, luego fue con Kalawarner, ella intento golpearlo pero Ken bloqueaba sus golpes, Ken le dio unos golpes en el estomago y unas patadas a las costillas, Kalawarner estaba tirada en el suelo herida y Ken le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo tendida en el suelo, La última fue Mitlet, Ken la golpeo como a Kalawarner, ella estaba tendida en el suelo._**

 ** _Los caídos a duras penas se pararon y aun tenían ganas de luchar, Ken prendió fuego en su frazo derecho y…._**

 **¡SHIKEN!**

 ** _Ken convirtió a los caídos en cenizas, los ojos de Ken regresaron a la normalidad y se sentó para descansar_**

 _Esta es la última vez ¿Entendiste?-dijo Ken en su mente_

 _Ambos sabemos que no es cierto-dijo la voz_

Ara ara, Ken-san sí que eres impresionante-dijo una voz en el oído de Ken

 ** _Ken se congelo un momento y luego se relajo un poco porque podía sentir los pechos de Akeno en su espalda_**

¿Q….Qué haces Akeno?-dijo Ken sonrojado

Hmm, solo te estoy felicitando por tú victoria-susurro Akeno en su oído-Sabes podría dejar que me atacaras pero a mí me gusta ser dominante, hmmm debería demostrarte

 _¿Qué?-pensó Ken_

 _Está chica me cae bien-dijo la voz_

Akeno, no es momento para eso-dijo Rias saliendo del bosque con una sonrisa

Hai Buchou, seguiremos con esto en otra ocasión Ken-san-dijo Akeno

Te felicito Ken, lograste derrotar a 3 ángeles caídos y aun exiliado en pocas semanas-dijo Rias

No fue tan difícil-dijo Ken

 _Yo hice el trabajo-dijo la voz_

Entremos, de seguro ya terminaron-dijo Rias

Yo me tengo que ir tengo algo que hacer-dijo Ken

Está bien-dijo Rias

 ** _Ken se marcho de la iglesia y fue donde había estacionado su moto, se subió y se fue a su casa, llegando subió a su habitación, se miro al espejo y apareció de nuevo su otro reflejo._**

Esta fue la última vez ¿Entendido?-dijo Ken

No puedes negarme, yo soy tú, formo parte de ti, algún día me necesitaras-dijo su reflejo

Espero que ese día no llegue-dijo Ken

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de los caídos, Ken se encontraba rumbo a la academia, llegando fue directo al club, entro y vio a la chica rubia pero con el uniforme de la academia_**

No lo vas a creer Ken, Asia se movió a nuestra escuela-dijo Issei feliz

Me alegro, por cierto no me he presentado, me llamo Ken Brooks-dijo Ken

Yo soy Asia Argento, me da gusto conocerte Ken-san-dijo Asia

Chico es momento de celebrar-dijo Rias mientras creaba un pequeño círculo mágico

 ** _Del círculo salió un pastel, platos, tenedores y servilletas_**

Yo hice el pastel, espero que les guste-dijo Rias avergonzada

Gracias Buchou-dijeron los dos

 ** _Todos comenzaron a comer pastel pero Ken tenía una pregunta que sonaba en su cabeza_**

 _¿Habrá sido buena idea convertirme en demonio?-pensó Ken_

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde el incidente de los caídos y desde que Asia asistía a la academia, ella comenzó a vivir en la casa de Issei, todo estaba normal hasta que un día Issei le dijo algo a Ken_**

Déjame ver si entendí, Rias apareció en tú cuarto anoche-dijo Ken

Si-dijo Issei

Y pidió que tomaras su virginidad-dijo Ken

Si-dijo Issei

Pero llego una mujer a impedirlo-dijo Ken

Si-dijo Issei

Eso es raro, pero ahora que lo recuerdo RIas ha actuado raro últimamente-dijo Ken

¿Crees que sea algo grave?-dijo Issei

No lose, lo mejor sería preguntarles a los demás-dijo Ken

 ** _Los dos fueron al club, entraron y vieron a Rias que estaba tensa, Akeno estaba preocupada, Koneko estaba callada, Asia estaba sentada en el sillón nerviosa y había una mujer que Ken no conocía, la mujer aparentaba tener 20 o 0 años , tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba un traje de sirvienta_**

Es la mujer de anoche-dijo Issei

¿Ella?-dijo Ken

Issei, Ken, que bueno que llegaron-dijo Rias

¿Qué pasa Buchou?-dijo Ken

Verán yo…..

 ** _De repente un círcuo mágico apareció en el suelo, este círculo era de color amarillo y de el salió un hombre de unos 20 años de pelo rubio y traje rojo_**

Heheeh, mi adorable Rias que gusto verte-dijo el rubio acercándosele y tomándola del mentón, cosa que no le gusto a Rias

Quítame tus manos de encima Riser-dijo Rias

Pero si solo vengo a ver a mi adorable esposa-dijo el rubio llamado Riser

¿Esposa?-dijeron Issei

 _No sé porque pero me cae mal-pensó Ken_

 _Ya somos dos-dijo la voz de su cabeza_

Rias no les has platicado de mi, estoy triste-dijo Riser

¡Quita tus manos de Buchou!-exclamo Issei

¿Eh?, ¿Y quién me obligara?-dijo Riser

Yo, Issei Hyoudo , peón de Buchou-dijo Issei

¿Así?-dijo Riser aburrido y Issei gruño

Issei-sama, debe comportarse, este es Riser Phoenix, heredero del clan Phoenix, uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo-dijo la mujer

¿En serio?-dijo Issei

Más bien se ve como un mujeriego-dijo Ken

¿Qué dijiste?, ten respeto-dijo Riser

 _Vamos Ken déjame encargarme de este-dijo la voz_

 _Me gustaría pero tenemos que controlarnos-dijo Ken_

 ** _Akeno preparo té y comenzaron a tomarlo_**

El té de la reina de Rias es increíble-dijo Riser

Gracias-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa falsa

 ** _Todo el tiempo Riser estuvo tocando a Rias, sus hombros, su cabello, sus piernas , hasta que Rias se arto_**

¡Basta Riser! ¡Ya te dije que no me casare contigo!-exclamo Rias

Pero Rias, sabes que este casamiento es muy importante para los demonios, no querrás decepcionar a tú Otou-sama y Onii-sama ¿Verdad?-dijo Riser

Lo sé y entiendo, me casare-dijo Rias

Eso es genial Rias, pongámonos en….

Pero no me casare contigo, será con alguien que yo elija-dijo Rias

¡Escúchame RIas, te casaras conmigo te guste o no, o matare a tus siervos!-Exclamo Riser sacando sus llamas

 _Ken-dijo la voz_

 _Hazlo-dijo Ken_

 ** _Ken golpeo a Riser en la cara haciéndolo caer, Riser intento pararse pero Ken lo agarro del cuello y lo comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad_**

¡YA BASTA!-grito la mujer

 ** _Intento separarlos pero cuando vio la mirada de Ken retrocedió temblando, pudo ver sus ojos rojos una sed de sangre y de matar que nunca había visto_**

 _Nunca había visto a Grayfia así-pensó Rias_

Ken es suficiente-dijo Rias

¿Lo oíste?-dijo Ken

Lo sé, aunque me gustaría que siguieras, debes dejarlo-dijo Rias

Entendido Buchou-dijo Ken dejándolo

¡Rias ¿Acaso no les enseñas modales a tus siervos?!-exclamo Riser molesto

Como si me importara-dijo Rias

Bien hecho Ken-dijo Issei

Se lo tenía merecido-dijo Ken

Hay un único recurso para cancelar el compromiso-dijo Grayfia

¿Cuál?-dijo Rias

Un Reating Game-dijo Grayfia

¿Reating Game?-dijo Ken confundido

El Reating Game es un juego que es jugado por demonios con títulos que compiten junto a sus siervos-dijo Kiba

 _Con que un juego-pensó Ken_

Acepto y te venceré Riser-dijo Rias

Bien me da lo mismo, ya eh participado en varios juegos y gane la mayoría de ellos-dijo Riser

Entonces está decidido, confirmare su opinión en ambas partes-dijo Grayfia antes de irse

Oye Rias, ¿Esos son tus siervos?-dijo Riser

Si ¿Y qué?-dijo Rias

Hahaha esta pelea será un chiste, solo tú reina esta a par de mis sirvientas-dijo Riser burlonamente

 ** _Riser chasqueo los dedos, de un momento a otro apareció un grupo de mujeres, Issei estba que se las comía con la mirada_**

Estas son mis lindas sirvientes-dijo Riser

Ken está arriba de tus sirvientes, incuso arriba d Akeno y me atrevería decir arriba de mí –djo Rias señalando a Ken

Este perdedor no podría conmigo-dijo Riser

Eso no dijiste cuando te tire al suelo y te golpeaba-dijo Ken mirándose las uñas-Eres un debilucho

¿Qué? ¿Ese animal lo golpeo Riser-sama?-dijo una de las chicas de Riser que tenía un bastón

Mira, hazlo-dijo Riser

Si Riser-sama-dijo la chica

 ** _Salto hacia Ken, ella golpeo a Ken pero para su sorpresa Ken había agarrado el bastón_**

Que aburrido-dijo Ken

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Ken rompió el bastón y golpeo a la chica haciendo que atravesara una de las paredes, Riser por dentro estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró, fue a recoger a la chica_**

Rias, que tal si lo dejamos en diez días, lo podíamos hacer ahora pero eso no seria emocionante-dijo Riser

¿Me estas ando ventaja?-dijo Rias

Es mejor aceptas Buchou, sería bueno para entrenar-dijo Ken

Está bien acepto-dijo Rias

Sera mejor que te prepares porque te venceré chico-dijo Riser a Ken

 ** _Después de es Riser y su sequito se fueron._**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban subiendo una montaña en dirección a una casa en donde pasarían los diez días, Issei se encontraba exhausto llevaba cargando un equipaje muy grande en su espalda, Kiba llevaba un equipaje un poco más grande, pero Koneko y Ken levaban un equipaje del tamaño de un carro_**

Oye Ken, ¿Cómo es que peleas así¡-dijo Issei

Es una larga historia, larga y dolorosa-dijo Ken deprimido

 ** _Después de un tiempo llegaron a una mansión de madera, tenía un vasto bosque que daba a diferentes áreas naturales y tenía un lago_**

Woou, Buhou ¿Esta es tú casa?-dijo Issei

No, solo es un condominio que mi clan construyo, mi casa está en el inframundo-dijo Rias

¿Por qué nadie la ha visto?-dijo Ken

La casa tiene un hechizo que la hace invisible a la vista y satélites humanos-dijo Rias

 ** _Entraron y prepararon las cosas._**

 ** _El primer día del entrenamiento fue con Kiba, Issei y Kiba estaban practicando Kendo mientras que Ken miraba._**

 ** _Después vino el entrenamiento con Koneko, Koneko y Ken se encontraban peleando, Koneko lanzo un golpe y Ken sujeto el brazo y la derribo, Koneko se levanto y intento darle una patada pero Ken sujeto su pierna, le hizo una barrida haciéndola caer antes que Koneko se levantare Ken su puso arriba de ella, estaba muy cerca de su rostro y Koneko se sonrojo un poco_**

Gane-dijo Ken

Eres muy bueno senpai-dijo Koneko

Gracias-dijo Ken parándose

¿Cómo es que sabe pelear así senpai?-dijo Koneko

Prefiero no hablar de eso, es muy doloroso para mí-dijo Ken mirando abajo

Perdón-dijo Koneko

Descuida, por cierto ¿Cómo va Issei?-dijo Ken

Es débil, pero lo intenta-dijo Koneko

Ya veo-dijo Ken-Pero estoy seguro que se hará más fuerte

 ** _Después vino el entrenamiento de Akeno que era el control de magia, se encontraban Issei, Asia y Ken aprendiendo sobre la magia_**

Deben buscar dentro y encontrar esa energía, después convertirla en una bola-dijo Akeno

Ya esta-dijo Ken con una bola del tamaño de una pelota de futbol

Yo también-dijo Asia con una bola del tamaño de golf

Yo…

 ** _La bola de Issei era como una de Ping-pong_**

Lo logre pero es muy pequeña-dijo Issei un poco decepcionado

Tranquilo Issei, de seguro te volverás más fuerte-dijo Ken animándolo

Gracias Ken-dijo Issei

 ** _El último entrenamiento fue físico con Rias_**

 ** _Se encontraban en el bosque haciendo un entrenamiento físico intenso, Issei estaba haciendo lagartijas con una piedra en la espalda, Ken solo se encontraba sentado meditando_**

 ** _Después del entrenamiento regresaron a la mansión y cenaron, después se bañaron y se fueron a dormir pero Ken decidió levantarse e ir al lago, miro su reflejo y apareció su otro yo_**

Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Ken

Vaya esto es nuevo, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo su reflejo

¿Crees que ganaremos?-dijo Ken

No, su fuerza no es suficiente, los vencerán-dijo su reflejo

Entonces te propongo un trato-dijo Ken-Ayúdanos y te dejare salir

¿Enserio?-dijo su reflejo sonriendo-¿Sabes que seré yo que controle tu cuerpo?

Lo sé, pero debes prometerme que no lastimaras a los demás-dijo Ken

Bien y descuida no dañare a ninguno-dijo su reflejo

¿Con quién estás hablando Ken-kun?

 ** _Ken voltio y se sorprendió, era Akeno que solo vestía una ligera pijama y su cabello libre_**

Eh…estaba hablando conmigo mismo-dijo Ken nervioso

Ken-kun ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Akeno acercándosele

¿Qué es?-dijo Ken

Tú..¿Odias a los ángeles caídos?-dijo Akeno

¿Odiarlos?-dijo Ken

Mataron a Issei y también a Asia….¿Tú los odias?-dijo Akeno un poco tímida

No-dijo Ken

¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida

No odio a los ángeles caídos por que quizás no todos sean así, no me dejo llevar por un prejuicio, es verdad que me he encontrado y he matado algunos pero lo hice para proteger a la gente que quiero-dijo Ken

¿A los que quieres?-dijo Akeno

Sí, mi padre, Issei, Asia, Rias, Koneko, Kiba y sobre todo tú-dijo Ken

 ** _Akeno se sonrojo a escuchar eso_**

Bueno será mejor volver-dijo Ken

Si, tienes razón-dijo Akeno

 ** _Regresaron a la mansión, pero Akeno en el camino se pego al brazo derecho de Ken_**

Ken-san, ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?-dijo Akeno

 ** _Ken se quedo callado unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar_**

Es algo que no quiero recordar-dijo Ken-Algo que quisiera que nunca hubiera pasado

 ** _Akeno supo que había tomar un tema muy sensible así que decidió animarlo besándolo en la mejilla_**

¿Akeno?-dijo Ken sonrojado

Es para la buena suerte-dijo Akeno

 ** _Ellos regresaron a sus habitaciones pero no se dieron cuenta que Rias los estaba viendo_**

Parece que estaba en lo correcto-dijo Rias sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Habían pasado los diez días de entrenamiento, todos se habían hecho muy fuertes, hoy era el día del enfrentamiento contra Riser. Él llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, el salió de la casa y se subió a su moto pero antes que se fuera llego su padre._**

¿A dónde vas hijo?-dijo Joe

Iré con unos amigos-dijo Ken

Bien pero no tardes, recuerda que tienes que regresar temprano, hoy celebraremos los 9 años que hemos pasado juntos-dijo Joe

Tranquilo, regresare lo más rápido posible-dijo Ken

Cuídate-dijo Joe

Lo hare-dijo Ken

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Llego al club y se encontró con los demás, Issei vestía el uniforme de la escuela, Asía estaba vestida con su uniforme de monja, Kiba vestía el uniforme de la escuela con algunas defensas en las piernas y en los hombros, Koneko también vestía con el uniforme y llevaba unos guantes sin dedos, Rias y Akeno también vestían el uniforme._**

 ** _Akeno al ver a Ken le sonrió haciéndolo sonrojar_**

Veo que todos están bien-dijo Rias

 ** _Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió Grayfia_**

Veo que están listos-dijo Grayfia

Lo estamos-dijo Rias

Entonces entren en este círculo mágico, los llevara al lugar de juego-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Todos entraron al círculo, el círculo empezó a brillar pero cuando se disipo, seguían en el mismo lugar_**

Seguimos en el mismo lugar-dijo Ken

¿Crees que algo está fallando?-dijo Issei

 ** _De repente se escucho la voz d Grayfia_**

[Su atención por favor, soy Grayfia una sirvienta de la casa Gremory, seré el referí de esta partida, para la creación de este campo se eligió una réplica exacta de la academia Kuo, la base de Rias-sama es el Club del ocultismo y la de Riser-sama el consejo estudiantil]

¿Qué quiere decir con réplica exacta?-dijo Ken

Mira afuera-dijo Rias

 ** _Fue a la ventana y vio que todo era prácticamente igual pero en vez de estrellas se encontraban una aurora boreal_**

[La batalla seguirá hasta el amanecer, buena suerte a todos]-dijo Grayfia

Esto nos ayudara a comunicarnos entre nosotros-dijo Akeno entregándole una pequeña esfera mágica a cada uno y ellos se la pusieron en la oreja

Escuche este es el plan…

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Koneko, Issei y Ken se encontraban dirigiéndose al gimnasio, Asia se quedo con Rias, Akeno se cambio su uniforme por un traje de miko y voló por el territorio enemigo, Kiba saco su espada y se dirigió al bosque al lado del club_**

 ** _Entraron al gimnasio y se encontraron con cuatro chicas, la primera vestía un vestido chino, había dos gemelas vestidas con uniformes deportivos y la última era la misma que Ken había vencido hace días_**

Miren esto, dos torres para defender un peón, que lindo-dijo la chica del vestido con tono burlón

¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo Issei

Soy Xulean, la [Torre] de Riser-sama-dijo la del vestido

Soy Mira, el [Peón] de Riser-sama-dijo la del bastón

Soy Nel, soy Ille, soy un [Peón]-dijeron las gemelas

Ken-senpai, Issei-senpai, me encargare de la torre, ustedes de los peones-dijo Koneo

Bien-dijo Ken

Tomare a las gemelas, se ven débiles-dijo Issei activando su Boosted Gear

De acuerdo, yo tomare al del bastón-dijo Ken

Hihihihi-rieron las gemelas sacando unas moto sierras

¡Cambiemos¡-grito Issei

 ** _Koneko y Xulean empezaron a pelear, Ken se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Mira con facilidad_**

¿Por qué no peleas?-dijo Mira

No me gusta golpear mujeres lindas-dijo Ken haciéndola sonrojar levemente

 ** _Ken siguió esquivándola un tiempo hasta que le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndola caer inconsciente_**

¡Es momento de hacer mi ataque secreto¡-grito Issei

 ** _El guante de Issei comenzó a brillar_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Explosión]

Ahora, Dress Break-dijo Issei chasqueando los dedos

 ** _De repente las ropas de las chicas fueron rotas, las chicas se taparon sus partes_**

¡KYYYAAA!-gritaron las chicas avergonzadas

 ** _Eso fue aprovechado por Ken para dejarlas fuera de combate_**

¿Qué dices Ken? Entrene mucho para lograrlo-dijo Issei

Buena técnica-dijo Ken

Hehehe-rio Issei

 ** _Koneko había acabado con su contrincante y regreso con los dos pero se mantuvo más en el lado de Ken_**

Senpai es un pervertido-dijo Koneko

Vamos Koenko-chan, yo no hare eso a mis aliados-dijo Issei

 ** _Koenko solo movió la cabeza deprimiendo a Issei_**

Es momento de irnos-dijo Ken

 ** _Ellos salieron del gimnasio_**

Akeno, es momento de que hagas lo tuyo-dijo Ken por el comunicador

Entendido Ken-kun-dijo Akeno

 ** _Un enorme rayo destruyo el gimnasio_**

[Tres [Peones] y una [Torre] de Riser-sama se retiran]-se oyo la voz de Grayfia

¿A dónde vamos ahora?-dijo Ken

Vamos al campo de atletismo, ahí nos encontraremos con Kiba-senpai y si hay algún enemigo lo venceremos-dijo Koneko

De acuerdo-dijo Ken

 ** _Estaban a punto de irse pero Ken sintió la presencia de alguien tomo a Koneko y a Issei de sus camisas y las lanzo lejos_**

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión golpeo a Ken ocasionado una gran nube de humo, ellos fueron a ayudarlo pero vieron en el cielo a Yubelluna, la reina de Riser_**

Reina toma a Torre-dijo ella

Maldita, Rias me dijo que una persona es dañada mucho pero…

Vaya eso me dolió

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar a Ken, voltearon a ver la nube de humo, cuando se disolvió revelo a Ken con varias quemaduras pero estas se estaban sanando y lo que sorprendió a todos menos a Issei es que ahora tenía sus ojos rojos_**

¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Yubelluna sorprendida

Eso de verdad me dolió y eso me molesta-dijo Ken mirando con enojo a Yubelluna

 ** _El estaba a punto de lanzarse a atacarla pero llego Akeno_**

Ara, esto se ve interesante, ustedes vallan, yo me encargare de esto-dijo Akeno

Entendido-dijo Koneko

 ** _Issei y Koneko comenzaron a correr al el campo de atletismo pero vieron que Ken no_**

¡Vamos Ken!-grito Issei

Akeno-dijo Ken

¿Eh?

Véncela-dijo Ken antes de irse

Siempre quise pelear con la famosa "emperadora del trueno"-dijo Yubelluna

Yo también "reina bomba"-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los tres corrieron al punto de encuentro con Kiba_**

[Tres [Peones] de Riser-sama se retiran]-dijo Grayfia

Hey chicos-dijo Kiba

Kiba, ¿Venciste a esos peones tu solo?-dijo Ken

Si, gracias a Akeno-dijo Kiba

Entonces solo quedan siete, sin incluir a Riser y la reina-dijo Ken

Por cierto ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?-dijo Kiba

Larga historia, pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ganar-dijo Ken

Ken tiene razón, hagámoslo-dijo Issei

Está bien, amigos-dijo Kiba

Bien-dijo Koneko

Issei, Ken, Kiba, Koneko ¿Me escuchan?, lanzare un ataque sorpresa a su base con Asia, quiero que intenten atraer a tantos enemigos como sea posible-dijo Rias

 ** _Los cuatro se sorprendieron por recibir esa orden de su ama_**

Pero Buchou, ¿eso no sería peligroso?-dijo Issei

No tengo opción, iba a mandar a Akeno a que descanse pero Riser mando a su reina también, quizá logre sorprenderlo con este ataque-dijo Rias

Eso es muy peligroso, un rey saliendo de su base-dijo Kiba

Buchou, tengo algo que decirle-dijo Ken

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rias

Déjeme encargarme de Riser-dijo Ken

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron por lo que Ken dijo_**

Ken, tú solo no…

Créeme puedo vencerlo pero necesito tu autorización para pelear en serio-dijo Ken

 _¿No estaba peleando en serio?-pensaron los tres_

Ok, tienes mi autorización-dijo Rias

Ustedes encárguense de los demás, yo voy por Riser-dijo Ken

De acuerdo-dijeron los tres

Ken-dijo Issei

¿Qué?-dijo Ken

Patéale el trasero-dijo Issei

Je, dalo por hecho-dijo Ken

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ken se encontraba parado enfrente de Riser_**

Hehehe, mejor ríndete no hay manera que me venzas-dijo Riser

Eso lo veremos-dijo Ken

Insolente, no te creas mucho, ¡Toma esto!-grito Riser lazándole una enorme bola de fuego

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Ocasiono una explosión y una nube de humo_**

Hahahaha. ¿Qué te pareció eso torre?-dijo Riser riendo

Eso no estuvo mal-dijo Ken saliendo de la nube de humo con su cuerpo quemado pero se regeneraba rápidamente

¡¿CÓMO?!-grito Riser

Es mi turno-dijo Ken lazándose hacia él

 ** _Ken lo golpeo del estomago sacándole el aire, le dio una patada en las costillas y luego lo deribo y lo comenzó a golpear, Riser uso sus llamas para quitárselo de encima_**

[Dos [Peones], dos [Caballeros] y un [Alfil] de Riser sama se retiran]-dijo Grayfia

 _Bien hecho chicos-pensó Ken feliz_

[La [reina], un [Caballero] y una [Torre] de Rias-sama se retira]-dijo Grayfia

¡¿Qué?!-grito Ken sorprendido

Ufufufu

 ** _Ken miro arriba y se encontró con Yubelluna_**

Dieme ¿Cómo te curaste?-dijo Ken

¿Eh?-dijo Yubelluna sorprendida

Entiendo como venciste a Kiba y a Koneko pero Akeno es muy fuerte, no pudo haber perdido contra ti sin dar una buena pelea, así que ¿Cómo te curaste?-dijo Ken

Por esto-dijo sacando un pequeño frasco-Phoenix Tear´s

¿Lagrimas de fénix?-dijo Ken

Sirven para curar las heridas-dijo Yubelluna

Ya veo, pero eso no te servirá contra mí-dijo Ken

Por favor ¿Qué lograra una torre lo que no logro una rei

 ** _Antes que terminara Ken estaba delante de ella y le dio un tremendo derechazo que la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo creando un gran cráter_**

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-grito Yubelluna furiosa lanzándole sus ataques

 **¡Enkai!**

 ** _Ken se protegió creando un muro de fuego alrededor de él, eso sorprendió a Riser y a Yubelluna_**

 **¡Hibashira!**

 ** _Ken lanzo unas poderosas llamas a Yubelluna_**

[La [reina] de Riser-sama se retira]-dijo Grayfia

¿Yubellana fue derrotada?- maldición-dijo Riser

Ken

 ** _Volearon a ver y eran Issei, Asia y Rias_**

Acabemos con esto-dijo Ken

 **¡Shiken!**

 ** _Riser fue consumido por las llamas de Ken, cuando el fuego se disperso vieron a Riser con heridas muy graves y quemaduras de tercer grado, Riser se intentaba levantar pero no podía_**

 **¡Dai Enkai¡**

 ** _Un enorme remolino de fuego rodeo a ken pero de repente se convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego, todos se quedaron asombrados_**

 **¡Entei!**

Esto se acaba aquí-dijo ken

Gah, maldición, ¿Sabes que este matrimonio es importante para los demonios?-dijo Riser comenzando a retroceder

No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que alguien debería siempre elegir a su pareja, Rias también debería hacerlo y si la obligan sé que no solo yo sino todos mis compañeros detendrán esto-dijo Ken

Sera mejor rendirte si no quieres morir-dijo Ken

Nunca-dijo Riser

Eso esperaba-dijo Ken lanzándose a el

¡BASTA!

 ** _De repente una chica de pelo rubio y de ojos azules apareció delante de Riser y Ken se detuvo_**

¿Quién eres?-dijo Ken

Ravel Phoenix, hermana de Riser-dijo la chica

Ya veo, quítate del camino este es un asunto mío y de tú hermano-dijo Ken

Onii-sama ríndase por favor-dijo Ravel

Me rindo-dijo Riser

[Riser-sama se retira, la victoria es de Rias-sama]-dijo Grayfia

Buena decisión-dijo Ken desapareciendo la gran bola de fuego-Dile a tu hermano que se vuelva más fuerte-dijo sonriéndole a Ravel y asiéndola sonrojar

 ** _Ken se acerco a los chicos_**

Ganamos Buchou-dijo Ken

 ** _Rias lo abrazo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro_**

Gracias Ken, muchas gracias-dijo Rias

Demonios Ken, eres muy suertudo-dijo Issei con envidia- Pero ya veraz, la siguiente vez seré yo el que venza al prometido

Eso lo sé-dijo Ken

 ** _Ellos regresaron al club donde estaban los demás_**

Lo hiciste bien Ken-dijo Kiba

Sí, Ken-senpai es muy fuerte-dijo Koneko

Ara, ara Ken-kun lo hiciste muy bien, no me importaría caer por alguien así-dijo Akeno con un pequeño sonrojo

Eso podría pasar algún día-dijo Ken

¿Eh?-dijo Akeno sorprendida

Y bien ¿Qué quieres de recompensa Ken?-dijo Rias

Quiero ir con mi padre hoy celebraremos algo especial-dijo Ken

Bien puedes ir-dijo Rias

Gracias-dijo Ken

Pero antes que te vayas-dijo Akeno agarrándolo de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta besarlo

Que suertudo-dijo Issei con envidia

 ** _Pero de repente Rias beso a Issei_**

¿Buchou?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Es un regalo por mantener tu promesa de hacerte fuerte, el primer beso es muy importante para una chica en Japón ¿verdad?-dijo Rias sonrojada

 ** _Akeno y Ken se separaron y ambos tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

Te veré mañana-dijo Akeno

Okay-dijo Ken

 ** _Ken salió del club y se subió a su moto y se marcho. Llego después de un tiempo a su casa y entro, encontró a su padre en la mesa del comedor con un pastel_**

Llegas a tiempo-dijo Joe-Oye ¿Eso es labial?

¿Eh?-dijo Ken tocándose los labios y tenia lápiz labial-Si lo es

 ** _Después de comer pastel se fueron a dormir, pero Ken se miro al espejo antes_**

A partir de ahora ya no seré el mismo-dijo Ken

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
